


Miscommunication Monday

by KatiMae



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dad Geoff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiMae/pseuds/KatiMae
Summary: Jeremy is thrilled to be working with the Achievement hunters-  or he would be, if one of them would stop acting so weird around him.  And quoting Shakespeare.  Honestly.Based off of this wonderful prompt from an Anon:" Ooh! Can we get some fluffy/angsty Jeremwood, pretty please? (FAHC or in the office) "





	

Day One:

Jeremy had honestly never been happier.  He was starting his dream job, and everyone he’s met so far had been nice and friendly, and had welcomed him to the team.  Well, all but one.

Ryan had, so far, stared at him with increasingly wide eyes when Geoff introduced Jeremy as the new member.  Then he had proceeded to flub his way through a greeting- which Jeremy couldn’t exactly fault him for- and then went completely silent.  Geoff laughed and left Jeremy with an apparently re-booting evil genius.  

After he seemed to finish staring into Jeremy’s very soul, Ryan Haywood abruptly sputtered something about “the Ides” and escaped through the door.  Jeremy stood there, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.  And was that fucking Julius Caesar? Really Haywood?

Day Three:

Jeremy had just finished editing one of the new let’s plays when his computer decided to kill itself.  He immediately let out the instinctive groan of annoyance.  Geoff seemed to notice what had happened and smiled.

“You should ask Ryan for help, he’s good at fixing this stuff.”  Jeremy nods, worried by the amused and vaguely conspiratorial look his boss then shares with Gavin.

Jeremy first decides to solve it on his own, but after an hour or so he gives up.  He is making zero progress- in fact, he’s pretty sure he made it worse- and Ryan can probably have it fixed in a few minutes.  

He asks the jittery man back to his desk and explains the problem with a lot of gesturing and pointed looks towards his computer.  He turns to Ryan and realizes he actually has to crane his head back just to look the older man in the eyes.

“D’you think you could help me?” Ryan nods, and Jeremy steps back slightly to let him sit down. “Thanks Ryan, I’m pretty bad at this apparently.”  Ryan only shrugs and continues looking through the error window.

It takes him all of twelve minutes to fix the problem, and thanks to auto save the edits Jeremy had done were still there.  He thanks Ryan again when the man stands to leave, and watches the tall man shrug and blush.

“Though this be madness, there is a method in it.” And then he’s striding away and Jeremy is stuck again thinking of classic literature and seriously Ryan, Hamlet?

Day Fifteen:

So far, all of his interactions with Ryan have involved either blushing, flubbing, another quote, or some combination of the three.  Jeremy confided in Michael and Gavin, but got only a dismissive “Ryan’s a weird guy” from the former and a grin and wink from the latter.

Jack didn’t have any ideas as to what was happening, and no one in the B-team thought much of it.  His last resort was Geoff.

“Ryan’s a little… well, he’s weird with a lot of things.” Geoff had that same look of mischief Gavin did. “He doesn’t hate you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Geoff, he keeps quoting Hamlet at me.” All that gets him is a boisterous laugh and a pat on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it, try asking him why next time he theater-dorks you.”

Day Twenty-one:

Jeremy is a very mature adult man with a job and taxes and everything.  That is another matter entirely from the entire weekend he spends doing his best to read and memorize Hamlet.  It seems to be one of Ryan’s favorites to quote from, and Jeremy has become convinced that this is all some sort of elaborate hazing prank.

During that day’s let’s play, Jeremy decides to got for it.  Gavin had just made another ‘Mad King’ comment when the opportunity struck. 

“Nah,” Ryan responded, dragging out the word a bit.

“Madness in great ones must not got unwatched.” Jeremy smiles to himself at the tiny stutter Ryan gives in response and kills Gavin’s character again.

Day Twenty-nine:

Someone brought in cookies (Jeremy did, B-team’s been bothering him about missing his baking).  By now his and Ryan’s back and forth quoting was starting to get ridiculous.  Geoff calls it flirting for nerds, which only makes both of the participants blush.

He brings half the batch into the office, leaving the rest for B-team in their offices.  He’s hardly sitting down when Gavin and Michael start circling.  It’s a fun environment, with everyone eating the treats and joking lightly.  Pretty great for a Monday.  

Ryan  doesn’t seem to be very included, so Jeremy picks up the plate of cookies and walks over to the man’s desk.  He holds it out as an offering with a small- hopefully reassuring- smile.

“Sweets to the sweet?”  Ryan startles slightly and looks up at him, meeting Jeremy’s eyes.

“Thanks.”  Jeremy earns a smile for his efforts and that makes all the time reading and baking worth it.  

Day Thirty-three:

Geoff and Michael had officially declared a night out tonight, so the six of them were supposed to head out to some new, “laid-back club”.  Jeremy had never heard of such a thing, but the Brit did happen to be a sort of expert on these things, as far as Jeremy could tell.

Jack quickly got out of it, but Ryan was claimed the designated driver by Geoff and he graciously agreed.  Jeremy didn’t think this was really Ryan’s scene- he knew for sure it wasn’t his.  

As it turns out, Geoff and Gavin are the most evil people on the planet, in Jeremy’s honest opinion.  First, Michael ended up having to stay home with Lindsay, and then Geoff and Gavin left an admittedly fairly drunk Jeremy with Ryan in the car.  Which is never a good idea.  

Jeremy gets very… touchy, when he’s drunk.  Which is why he is currently hanging off of Ryan’s waist in a hug that has lasted the entire walk up to his door, plus a minute or two.

“Jeremy, I have to-” Ryan pauses, and Jeremy laughs.

“D’you gotta got memorize more Shakespeare Rye?”  His speech is slurred a bit and he’s oblivious to the sudden frozen state of the older man.  “B’cause it took me a while to be able to quote so much of it.  Y’must be like, a genius at it.”  Jeremy straightens up, letting go of Ryan to stare the taller man in the eye. (or to try, he’s struggling right now, on his tippy-toes.) 

“Uh, Jeremy?”

“You’re really pretty Ryan.  Like, you’re very nice lookin’.  Y’know that?”  Jeremy nods to himself, then frowns.  “S’shame you don’t like me Rye.”

“I don’t-” Jeremy sighs, turning to clumsily unlock his door.

“See ya at the office then.”

“Jeremy, I don’t-”  Jeremy closes the door, kicks off his shoes and pants, and promptly throws himself into bed.

Day Thirty-six:

It’s Monday again, and Jeremy has a headache and a black spot on his memory of friday night.  He somehow go home, so he figures he didn’t do or say anything to terrible.  He spent Sunday re-reading sonnets and playing Papers Please for his channel, and he’s freshly replenished his supply of quotes.

It’s almost lunch by the time he realizes something: Ryan hasn’t quoted a single thing at him yet.  It isn’t like they haven’t interacted, they filmed an entire Verses and Jeremy shot plenty at him.  He tries to run through everything he’s done in his head but only comes up with one possibility:

Friday.  He did something on Friday and now Ryan hates him.  Or likes him, Jeremy still isn’t entirely sure what the quoting meant to the gent, but he’d personally come to see it as a friendly sort of flirting.  He tries to engage the man for the rest of the day, but nothing seems to get Ryan to respond.  Fuck, Drunk Jeremy really must have been awful.

Eventually he corners Geoff, trying to find out if he’d said something rude to Ryan.  All he gets in response is a shrug.  Gavin tells Jeremy that Ryan drove him home alone, and Jeremy feels even more panic.  Jesus christ, what the hell had he said?

Day Thirty-seven:

Jeremy struggles through another day of guilt and anxiety.  Ryan still isn’t quoting, Jeremy still doesn’t know how he managed to ruin their dynamic.  Eventually, he’s had enough.

Jeremy corners Ryan this time, stopping him after a he’s finished filming The Know.

“Did I say something to you?” Jeremy took a half-step back, puzzled by his own wording. “On Friday, I mean, did I say anything to you that was bad?”

“Well,” Ryan shrugs, blushing. “You thought I was attractive-”

“Oh  _ God. _ ” Jeremy covered his face with his hands.  Damn his stupid drunk self.

“-and that I don’t like you.”  He peeked out from behind his hands to find a frowning Ryan staring down at him.  “So, you said that.”  

“Is that why you stopped?” Jeremy is upset too now, and he’s sure he can almost match Ryan for the puppy-dog look.  

“But break, my heart, for I must hold my tongue.”  Jeremy honestly doesn’t think he’s ever been more glad to hear Hamlet.

“I didn’t- I don’t want you to stop.”  Jeremy looks down at his hands, embarrassed and guilty all over again. “I just thought maybe you didn’t acknowledge me for weeks because you hated me.”

Ryan opens his mouth to speak but then snaps it shut.  Jeremy sighs and shakes his head. He’s contemplating just apologising and running home to bake with Scooter.

“Where love is great, the littlest doubts are fear; Where little fears grow great, great love grows there.”  They lock eyes again when he looks back up, and Jeremy could almost be sure that Ryan’s blue eyes held fire. Ryan leans down, and Jeremy’s stretching up on his toes, and suddenly they’re kissing and Jeremy’s mind goes blank but for the sensation.

When they pull apart Jeremy is blushing and smiling and Ryan looks vaguely smug but mostly sheepish.  Jeremy laughs at the absurd realization he has suddenly.

“You-  your idea of flirting is to quote  _ Shakespeare _ ?”  Ryan blushes again. “Oh my  _ god _ you  **_nerd._ ** ”  His insane giggling dies in his throat when Ryan presses another kiss to his lips.

“Yeah, but now I’m  _ your _ nerd.”


End file.
